


Hands in Hands

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: “你得承认这还没那么糟，”波收不住自己的笑意，的确没什么可高兴的，但管他呢，心情怎么样对目前的情形毫无助益，他摊开双手，“起码不是我们经历过的最糟糕的事情。”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Hands in Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop myself.  
> I write what I want.  
> Campaign的一个松散的续集

波坐在仅有的一块石头板凳上，一手托着下巴，环视四周，不禁笑了出来。

“如果我是你，现在可笑不出来。”红头发的男人站在他面前，居高临下地道，头发经过刚才短暂的斗争没有那么整齐了，要不然他的口气应该还能再严肃一些。

赫克斯藏青色的短军装也稍显凌乱，后勤部热衷于用柔软的材质做制服，并且显然对黑色和红色的使用有着自己极端谨慎的看法。

“你得承认这还没那么糟，”波收不住自己的笑意，的确没什么可高兴的，但管他呢，心情怎么样对目前的情形毫无助益，他摊开双手，“起码不是我们经历过的最糟糕的事情。”

赫克斯皱着眉头盯着他，“我们被关在这个破地方，外面有一群边缘行星的疯子马上打算拿你去献祭，到底有什么值得开心的？你这个神经病。”

“不知道，也许是献祭这部分让我有点兴奋，”波耸了耸肩，“至少可以换取某些东西。”

赫克斯翻了个白眼。

“你刚才是不是翻了个白眼。”

“谁管我。”

波笑得更厉害了，他往旁边挪了挪，空了半个位置出来，他拖住赫克斯的手，“你已经在这儿来来回回走了好几圈了，转得我头晕，干嘛不来坐一会儿呢？”

赫克斯明显在内心进行了长足的思想斗争，最后败下阵来，憋着口气乖乖坐到了波的身边，他们的手仍旧牵在一起。

波有一会儿没说话，他的手指摩挲着赫克斯的手背，着实享受了一会儿赫克斯压抑的怒气才问，“为什么你这么焦虑？我以为你都安排好了。”

赫克斯轻轻哼了声，没有否认。

“你总是有计划。”波又道。

“奉承是没有用的。”

波对此有着不同的看法，“奉承”在赫克斯身上相当有用，但他不会光明正大地说出来，有些事情说出来就会失去它本身应有的魔力。

“你带了一支武装部队过来？”

赫克斯点了点头。

“你还通知了蕾伊和本？”

赫克斯迟疑了一下，最终还是选择点头。

“你没告诉他们，我就快死了吧？”

“我就是告诉他们你快死了，”赫克斯恶狠狠地道，“不然我发现蕾伊·天行者对待事情的态度并没有她应该有的那么急迫，而本·索洛更是毫不关心，尤其是和你相关的时候，而且你的确快死了，如果他们不及时出现的话……”

“他们允许你联系蕾伊？”波故作好奇地问。

“哦——”赫克斯拖着长音道，对于被打断有些生气，他谴责道，“是的，他们核实后，很吃惊地发现我还保有这个权限。”

“一定是我忘记取消了。”波嘴角带着无辜的笑意，狭窄的牢房中只有一个方方的小口，他们脸上大部分落着阴影，但波的眼睛看上去还是闪闪发亮，直视着赫克斯投来的深思的目光。

“在上次‘不可原谅’的私人卫队事件后，你‘碰巧’忘记取消我的权限。”

“可能我觉得取消安全部长的保密权限这事儿有点政治讽刺意味。”

“你竟然还记得我是你的安全部长。”赫克斯保证从他舌头上蹦出的每个字都明确了“讽刺”的含义。

波一瞬间想要纠正赫克斯，说他不是波个人的安全部长，他不是，就如波并不是属于他一个人的将军，按部门来说波甚至不是他的上级，波仅仅是军衔比他高了那么一点而已。他们所承担的责任的对象要广泛很多，但他正握着赫克斯温暖的手，而赫克斯对自己正在说什么毫无知觉的态度让波肺里的空气几乎要抽空了。

他原本只是想让赫克斯分心，引开他的注意力，让他在等待的时间里放松一些，他们常常这样聊天，漫无目的，没有想到会得到这个结果。

但这也没有什么可意外的，就如那次“不可原谅”的私人卫队事件，赫克斯早就把自己的立场表达清楚了。

赫克斯突然凑近了，他忧心地伸出另一只手摸了摸波的额头，波才意识到自己用力握着赫克斯的手，有些太用力了，赫克斯一声没吭。

“你受伤了？”赫克斯皱紧眉头问，他皱眉头的次数之多已经让自己的眉间有一条小小的细纹了。而如果波向赫克斯提出这一点，那一定全是波的错。

波摇了摇头，“我没受伤，你很尽责，”赫克斯微微挺了挺脊背，不管赫克斯承不承认，奉承就是对他很有用，“你是在为这个生气？”

赫克斯一时没有反应过来，他看着波，等着进一步的解释。

“你觉得我给你添麻烦了。”波说。

这直白的控诉引起赫克斯一阵慌乱，他往后仰去，“什么——我不——我没有嫌你麻烦……”波坚定地抓着他的手不放，不让他去其他地方，赫克斯很是挣扎了一阵，最终垮了肩膀，他总是赢不了波，他深深地挫败地叹了口气，“你没有像我一样重视你自己的安全，”既然开了口，赫克斯也就自暴自弃了，“你看看这个地方，你看看你把自己置于怎样的险境，你有想过你死了各联盟之间的和平协议会发生什么吗，你觉得这是奥加纳将军想要看到的结果吗？”

“人们叫我疯子是有原因的。”波眨了眨眼睛，试图在赫克斯的话里找到重点，他知道赫克斯不在乎和平协议，更不在乎奥加纳将军的想法。

“你会动用任何手段来维护奥加纳将军的‘和平’，里面包括了自己的生命，这是奥加纳将军选择你的原因，这是你是‘合适’人选的原因。”赫克斯带着一丝苦涩说。

这是真的，波无法反驳，也没有什么好辩解的，他不会允许任何人企图破坏莱娅公主的“和平”，但赫克斯语气中的失落让波的胃沉甸甸的。

波力排众议把赫克斯安排在安全部长的位置上，有时他都怀疑自己为什么要这么做，仅仅是因为赫克斯和奥加纳将军对他有同样的看法吗，还是想抓住任何能让他怀念莱娅公主的人和物？但他放开了蕾伊，蕾伊和本踏上了自己的旅途，去寻找其他原力学徒。

他是赫克斯唯一的依靠，赫克斯不会让他死的，但他也给赫克斯放了太多的权力，让他培养了自己的卫队，赫克斯对于“教育”的热情令人惊异，除了他的卫队常常把波的个人安全置于首位，而波发现那的确是他们收到的明确指令，这支武装部队基本是他私人卫队，这令人十分恼火，并且明显违反了新的宪法。

“我有种你要保证你死了，我也能活下去的感觉。”赫克斯的苦涩转化为一种更为阴沉的语气。

“很多人不喜欢你。”

“我的工作不是让人来喜欢的。”

“这也导致了很多人不喜欢我，我放任你，默许你去当那个‘坏人’。”

“这是我的承诺，你是会信这个承诺的疯子。”

波突然松开赫克斯的手，转而张开双臂抱住了赫克斯，他把头埋在赫克斯的肩颈处，五脏六腑都特别不对劲，他难受极了，似乎只有紧贴着赫克斯能让他安心一些，尽管经历了同一场战争，每个人失去的和得到的却是不一样的，每个人所选择的也是不一样的。

他有时有种荒诞的念头，他觉得他只有赫克斯了。

“我没有在寻死，我没有在准备随时奉献自己的生命，如果这就是你担心的事情的话，我只是信任你，你是我的安全部长，你不会允许任何事情发生在我身上，你已经多次证明了这一点，我觉得你会继续证明下去。”

赫克斯犹豫着把手放在波的脊背，感觉到对方的微微颤抖，他重复道，“你不想死。”

“我为什么想死？我不想离开你，也不想失去你。”波提高了音量，有些恼怒。

赫克斯低着头，有些困惑于被指责立场的突然转变，但他放松下来，那些阴沉的气息散去了，赫克斯抱紧了波，“我不会让你死的。”

波听到了，这差不多是又一个承诺了。

“我早说了，他根本没事！”本低沉的声音不合时宜地从门口传来。

同时蕾伊笑着出现在他们面前，“那是好事啊，本。”


End file.
